Ultimate Ninja
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. The pregnant wife of King Muscle knew he'd have trouble with those bad beans, but no the goof had to try and prove her wrong and eat them all, now the castle had to be fumigated, though now she's hearing a baby crying, once finding the baby who happened to have blond hair and whisker-marks on his cheeks, look out wrestlers Naruto is here to help his bro. Up For Adoption.


**Here's my idea of how I think Naruto should be apart of the Ultimate Muscle world, now granted it's only a one-shot story, at the moment, but maybe someone will take this idea and build on the main story.**

 **Ultimate Ninja**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot**

 **Muscle Planet**

 **Outside King Muscle's Palace.**

The queen of Muscle Planet was in the gardens of the palace, after her husband had some beans for dinner, the place had to be fumigated, but at least it gave her a chance to have a nice stroll, don't get her wrong, she was furious at her husband for the farts, but she still cares for him.

After all she is the one who can keep the idiot in check, "The loveable goof." she couldn't help but think, all the while rubbing her 5 month pregnant belly with a happy smile, "Please don't end up like your father and his farts."

She begged her unborn child, though considering how strong the blood of men on Muscle Planet were, that was pretty much wishful thinking.

Though while she was thinking this, she started to hear crying, her motherly instinct taking her to where the crying was coming from, where she came across a blanket wrapped around a blond baby boy, crying his eyes out, not wanting to hear such a awful sound that any true mother wouldn't ignore.

The queen picks up the baby and saw a hospital tag on the baby's arm, "Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki, my such a strong name for you, Maelstrom of Whirlpools," The now known baby-Naruto looked towards the woman who picked him up, seeing the kind and caring smile, Naruto began to laugh and clap, as babies do, causing the soon to be mother to giggle at the cuteness, "(giggle,) Let's just hope Suguru doesn't confuse your name with fishcakes."

Though not understanding everything else, hearing the fishcakes part, the baby Naruto had a pouty face on, showing that he might understand what Naruto means, causing the mother-to-be to squeal at how cute Naruto's pout looks.

While she was holding Naruto, her husband wanted to apologize to her for the bad beans, thankfully getting it out of his system, but when he saw her holding something, he became curious, "Huh, what's that you got, dear?"

Hearing the familiar voice of her husband, she turns around and shows him Naruto, though when the man saw her with a baby, he exploded like he usually does, "WHAT, A BABY, DO YOU GIVE BIRTH ALREADY, I NEVER KNEW EARTH WOMEN DID THAT SO FAST!?"

But of course, being the wife to such an idiot, she responded with, "YOU IDIOT," **WHACK!,** ". "AS IF EARTH WOMEN WERE LIKE THAT!" Giving him a whack on the head and making him look like an ostrich.

She quickly looks towards the child, worried that they might've scared him, but sighed in relief at Naruto laughing and clapping at the funny sight, looking towards her husband, she explains once his head was out of the dirt, "I actually found this baby right here, the only thing he had was a blanket and this hospital tag with his name and date of birth."

Lifting Naruto by the arms, while placing the blanket on her shoulder, since the weather was warm, she showed her husband the baby, "Say hello to Naruto Uzumaki,"

Before she could continue, her husband leaned forward, lifts an eyebrow in confusion and merely says, "Who would name their child, Fishcak-!"

Before he could finish, it seems little Naruto knew what he was gonna say, since King Muscle was leaning close to him, Naruto gave the man a swift kick to the chin, surprising them both at the strength behind the kick.

Since it sent the King's head backwards a bit, sure he may have retired from wrestling, but even he knows the boy has potential to being a strong wrestler, rubbing his chin and his neck, from both the kick and whiplash, he couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face, "Well now, it seems someone has amazing strength for someone so young."

With his smile, causing baby-Naruto to laugh and giggle at the funny man, picking the baby up, Suguru smiled at Naruto, "I can greatness in this little one," Looking towards his wife, who had an anxious look on her face, meaning one thing that even he knew, "You want to adopt this kid don't you." It wasn't a question but more a fact.

With a smile, his wife gave a nod, while rubbing her pregnant belly, "We both know after this one, I won't be able to have another because of our age, but I think it would be nice for both of them to be siblings."

Not showing his silly-side for the moment, Suguru understands what his wife was saying, due to not retiring sooner they could've had their child sooner along with another along the way, but because they both had wrestling on the brain, everything just piled up, meaning they didn't have time for making a large family.

With a serious look Suguru, lifted the baby, the background changed, becoming a stage with pillars, while in the centre is a stand, holding a mask shaped like Naruto's face, only with a fin, since his wife suggested it, once fastening the mask onto baby-Naruto's head, "From this day forward, you are now our adopted son, while you won't be able to take the title of king, since your little brother is about to be born soon, me and my wife will always think of you as our son by blood, well you get the idea, but with out the title of king, you have a choice to walk your own path, but you'll also have your parents support no matter what you do."

(A.N. The same place where Kid Muscle had his mask placed on his head, since I can't really describe it, but if you want to see it look up "episode 75" of Ultimate Muscle then you get the idea.)

Once the mask is secured, King Muscle lifted the baby up, "But know this, if ever your mask were to be taken off or torn off, it means you won't be able to wrestle ever again, you will stop wrestling all together," Looking towards his subjects King Muscle asks, "What say you-you-you- _you_?" with the sentence ending in an echo.

Yet everyone cheered, celebrating the kings adopted son, agreeing with his message, that even though Naruto was adopted into the royal family, he'll have a choice of what he wants to do and that what ever he does, he'll have the support of his family.

And so begins the story of Naruto Uzumaki Kinniku, adopted son of Suguru and Bibimbap Kinniku and big brother of Mantaro Kinniku.

Look out wrestling world, Naruto Kinniku is about to make a big impact in order to make his family proud, (as well as keep his dopey little brother out of trouble.)

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot idea of Naruto becoming the adopted brother of Kid Muscle, because I always thought if Naruto had the right up-bringing that he'd be able to keep Kid in line, though probably accidentally scare Kid off from watching Naruto's intense work-out.**

 **But this is what I think the beginning of a Naruto/Ultimate Muscle Crossover might start out with, but remember this is only to get the ball rolling for possibly more Naruto/Ultimate Muscle Crossovers.**

 **Though as for a possible pairing, I was thinking Naruto/J** **acqueline, since Naruto would like red-heads, not to mention he'd be able to keep Jacqueline possibly in line by his good looks.**

 **So if anyone is interested please let me know and we'll get to the bottom of it.** (A bit of Monsieur Cheeks thrown in at the end. lol)

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Ultimate Muscle.**


End file.
